


Warmth

by Missy



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Persephone revels in her love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: Greek Mythology, Hades/Persephone, winter, happiness, warmth

Persephone had wrapped herself around her husband once more, in pursuit of the warmth only he could give. A brush of his mouth and a lazy smile drew her lips up at the corner. She grew wet, her body pulsing life and heat from deep within.

Their lovemaking was exploratory and yet incredibly tender. Persephone had never expected such depths lay within a creature of the underworld such as her husband, but here she lay, enraptured by his touch, by his spirit, by his strength.

They lay in tandem, in relief, and in great ecstasy. Persephone though it sad that none of their subjects would get to feel such joy in their own endless lifetimes. Perhaps, Persephone decided, snuggling up to her husband, she would discuss this with him. 

It would not truly be the Underworld with so much shared pleasure.


End file.
